User talk:Pandaboy2
Welcome to your talk page, Pandaboy2. This is where other users send messages to you. Welcome to the wiki, Pandaboy2! Hi there, welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pandaboy2 page! You can create and share your ideas of your own plants, zombies, areas, items, mini-games, achievements & more in this wiki! All our admins are happy to help. Contact them if you have a question. Just leave a message on my talk page if I can help with something! Good luck, Pandaboy2! -- CompliensCreator00 (Talk) 01:32, May 13, 2011 Administrators (or the "group" you're talking 'bout) I am one of the admins, as well as Cofee BAM! and others. You can be admin if you have a long history of edits. But we're not hiring at the moment so no, you can't be admin, but if this wiki has too much users and anon. users to handle, we will recruit two new admins. Only bureaucrats can change your user rights. If we see you vandalizing pages, your candidacy will be gone. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 05:09, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Group you're talking about. That Group are admins group They are: *Zomplant Jelo *Plant Lover *Me! *Randomguy3000 *Guppie the Third (Guppie the Third) *Cattailswelove *CompliensCreator00 *Gatling PeaZ From Cofee BAM!-Power of the plants 05:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Have a good day! Signature Hi, I am Guppie the Third. I was just concerned about the NOTE message you sent to Cofee BAM. To make it easier or not forgot your name is write ~~~~ or click the Signature button(Click the link of the picture)above. Here is an example [[User:Guppie_the_Third|'Gapi ta Terd']] [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']]I Love Wiki 09:18, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Signatures in blog You don't need to sign your signature in blogs as your username is already part in the comment (the bottom part which says "some time ago by some user) [[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' Your Random Pea Is similar to my Multi-shooter. ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 08:01, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: You mean the Cofeno Bean Picture? I Change It because I bored with the old one, but if you want to look it Click Here! From Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 13:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Pandaboy2 13:21, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Userspace Policy Remember that for each userspace edit (edits to User:Pandaboy2), there should be 3 mainspace edit (edits to ). --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 14:43, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! You now an Admin! Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 01:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Stuff You don't need to sign your signature in mainspace articles. For Plants, Achievements, Zombies, Boss Battles, and Mini-games, you need the following templates: Plants and Zombies Achievements Boss Battles and Mini-games Boss Battle Mini-games [[User:Randomguy3000|'R'G''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 06:11, May 25, 2011 (UTC) This will solve ur problem Click one of them: Beware, some may lead to nowhere. You may click me or the last one. ME! Not me.. Don't click me. OVER HERE!! Click or die! Please click me!!! Never click me or else. MEH!! JUST CLECK ME!! Don't bother clicking them, click me instead. ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 08:05, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Don't Make a page but make a blog! I saw you make a page "Okay how do i do it?" , Don't make a page to asking something like that ,If you wanna know how to make picture like ZP did ask him or make a blog. Start being an Admin right now! Give a good example to the other user. Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 02:43, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay! (but still how do i make a conveyor-belt like ZP did?) Siggy Go to , scroll down to "Signature" heading. Click custom signature. Then format it however you want. You might wanna go to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Signature Tutorials --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 02:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) You. You are an Administrator not an Administer. Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 15:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay sorry about that (still wondering how to make a conveyor-belt) PBoy2 (lets have a chat) 15:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Talking to Jelo. Zomplant Jelo is not active right now. Mmm i can tell you what time he can online or better ask him! Note: The time in other region is different. Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 15:39, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay! (but maybe you know how to make a conveyor-belt photo if so please tell me how or something of the sort) PBoy2 (lets have a chat) 15:44, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Mmmm you should reply a message in the user Talk page who posted the message. I will upload it soon! Link to My Talk Page! Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 15:48, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Where are you gonna put the conveyor-belt photo? (you know once you've uploaded it or whatever) PBoy2 (lets have a chat) 23:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC) If... you want to link text to your talk page, tick (check) the custom signature box, then create a link (as in (let's chat)) --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 08:22, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Wait I'll give you a pic if possible. ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 08:50, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Please follow the Plants format like this: Baaaaaaaaaaaasic infoooooooo.. Pandaboy is an admin blah. Other stuff Text Moar stuff Text Moar other stuff Text --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 08:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Please (more for good adminship) Don't add gif files, unless you're going to add them to your userpage. If you're gonna use it on an article, remember to use png files. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 15:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Unless gif is not main image of article. (Main image is the official pic of the plant) Yeah I guess so. Well, you'll learn it eventually. (Final notes: Make a link to your talk page in your siggy, name the pic exactly the way it's spelled in the article, it's spelled "says" :P :)) --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 15:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Attacking Zombies Please add attacking zombies. We all know all zombies attack. But, you can add attacking plants Recognition The first parts for infobox plants (not the actual info) to help you in the format: {{Infobox Plants |Box title = Plant/Zombie name |image = Plant/Zombieame.png |imagewidth = numbah |caption=Created by Pandaboy2 ... (And btw, ~~~ includes only your user name, ~~~~~; your timestamp, ~~~~; both) And please, link the (let's have a chat) thing to (let's have a chat. Click the box to check custom signature to enable linking to your talk page. And finally, adding ~~~ for recognition of your work if your siggy is not customized to default isn't allowed, but link to your user page (Pandaboy2). (If you only add Pandaboy2 to the box) --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 05:28, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I'll teach you how to make a custom signature, if you can't understand the tutorial in this wiki... Coz I saw your test in Pea-pult. Write Anytextyouwanthere And what will appear is Anytextyouwanthere If you want to add your talk page, just write Anytextyouwantinhere and what will appear is Anytextuwantinhere(sry the link is not appearing there must be sumting wrong but i know it is rigt) If you want to add an image write For example: = . There you go! [[User:Guppie_the_Third|'Gapi ta Terd']] [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)]]I Love Wiki 02:56, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Mah last message Use proper grammar and templates. [[Main Page|'''We didn't create Plants vs. Zombies!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 13:49, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey man! Hey pandaboy. listen, ive been banned from chat, and I think that it was a mistake. Can you fix it? P.S.: When are you gonna get back on IW? Golden Flame Zero 08:52, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry, Ive got it cleared up. Golden Flame Zero 23:13, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Admin right. Do you still wanna be an admin? I can replace you with Jeremy... Why? First *You didn't do your job as an admin. *Seems to be Inactive... If you still wanna be an admin, do your job! I will remove it soon! --Cofee BAM! Contact Me! 14:47, August 13, 2011 (UTC) YAY!! YOU CAME BACK! I'M MAKING A GIVEAWAY PLANT 4 U!My pageTalkBlogs 22:59, September 26, 2011 (UTC)